


Ragnor and Raphael thoughts on the Lightwood-Bane's

by MalecShipper_01



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecShipper_01/pseuds/MalecShipper_01
Summary: Please leave comments and kudos





	Ragnor and Raphael thoughts on the Lightwood-Bane's

"Ok, that's not fair one little bit." Ragnor grumbled.

"Jealous much?" Raphael teased.

"No." Ragnor shook his head, "Just an observation."

"Your totally jealous." Raphael grinned, "He liked me more than you and your jealous."

"No, Magnus liked me more, he named his pet monkey after me." Ragnor reminded him.

"And he named one of his sons after me," Raphael raised an eyebrow, "How does a pet monkey compare to that?"

"Your really putting me down here." Ragnor said. "I'll have you know that monkey was rather intelligent."

"And this boy will be way smarter then a monkey, he's named after me, of course he's knowledge will probably surpass even Magnus's."

"Well, I reckon the next child will be named after me and it will be even smarter than this child." Ragnor nodded to himself, "I may have to appear to Magnus in a hallucination again to make sure."

"You appeared to him in a hallucination?" Raphael asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, when the Lightwood boy was going to marry Henry's descendant." Ragnor puffed out his chest, "I am responsible for this whole family coming to be."

"And yet who did he named his son after... oh right me." Raphael grinned.

Ragnor deflated, "I bet he's going to name his next kid Dot or something."

"Well, remember you had a monkey named after you." Raphael tried to cheer him back up, "You were literally bragging about it like five minutes ago. Don't tell me you already forgot."

"The monkey is dead like me." Ragnor sighed, "He probably doesn't even remember it."

"Please Magnus never forgets any ridiculous he's done, except Peru." Raphael paused, "Does Rafael even know he's named after me?"

"He probably does. Magnus probably sat him down and said 'Your named after a grumpy Hispanic vampire, who saved my life." 

"I'm not grumpy."

"Your definitely grumpy, but don't worry Magnus surrounds himself with grumpy people. You, me and Alec."

"Please, I'm not grumpy, I'm sarcastic and witty, you on the other hand are the definition of grumpy and I'm proud of you for admitting it." Raphael teased with a smirk.

"I didn't admit it... God your insufferable why do we hang out up here."

"Because I'm the only one who will listen to your ranting."

"No I bet I can find another downworlder to listen to me, and I don't rant, I observe and then talk about it afterwards."

Raphael sighed, "Dios mio. How about we change the subject. How did Magnus get banned from Peru?"

"Oh..." Ragnor grins the widest he's ever grinned, "It's a very long story....."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos


End file.
